Our study will move the rMtld forward by shedding light on httorosexual HIV risk factors In 8 population that is among the most vulnerable and sligmalized in the Unit&d Stat.s and that has suffered from a dearth 01 attention from the sclentiftc community. Aim 1a qualitative Interviews will pltrmit us to aeniev. a rich undet"!tanding of homeless men's gender-fBlated attitudes end now these altitudes may Influence men's dacisions to use or not use condoms during speclflc sexual events with women. Aim la IntelVIews will also help inform which specific questions r&garding gender attitudes should be included in the Aim 1b structured interview. aualilati~ results of Aim 18 and quantilative relults of Aim lb Interviews will serve as a spring board for further researth and Intervention to address the complicated sodal context of heterouwa/ risk behaviors among homeless men. Products of this study wi. include at least two scholarly joumalarticlel, several scholarly presentations, and a subsequent research proposal. To ensure that result. of this study benefit the community, we wilt convene and engage a panel consisting of local provider-experts in HIV/AIOS and homelessnlns. In leveral meetings each year, we wi! discuss our emerging findings and seek ongoing feedback as we work towards a plan for a subsequent propoaatto ~op. social contextual Intervention tailored to this population. Participants in these discussions may Include, for example, representalives from AIOS Project L.A., The Black AIDS Institute, Shetter Partnership, and Common Ground.